


See ya later

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader stumbles upon something she shouldn't have and ends up caught in Jeff the Killer's web.





	See ya later

I brought the cigarette up to my lips and held the smoke in, allowing it to burn my lungs and make my eyes water. 

I sat on the swing set of the abandoned park behind my apartment and thought. Why did I have to be the one to see it? 

I'd been happy a few hours ago but then everything hit me and I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. The cigarette smoke was the only thing keeping me from freaking out. 

Everything was completely and utterly useless. Everytime I thought things would be okay, I ended up getting fucked over. My friends left me, my parents left me, and the person I trusted most left me. They all left me. Why did they all leave? Why couldn't they stay for a little while to make sure I didn't have to see what I saw? 

I took another drag from my cigarette and let the smell overcome my senses. My friends had abandonded me in the woods earlier causing me to see something that I definitely shouldn't have. 

A man. 

A very pale man to be exact. He had long and stringy black hair that stuck out to the sides. His body was skinny in the most awkward way possible and he was wearing a hoodie that perfectly matched the color of his skin. 

I almost didn't see what he'd been doing. I was too stuck in my own worry to see it at first but when he turned around at the sound of a snapping branch, I saw it all. 

His face was carved into a smile, almost completely identical to that of a Chelsea Grin. And his eyes... 

God his eyes. 

They radiated madness. So much chaos was trapped behind them that for a second I wasn't even sure if he was human. He definitely didn't look like he was and he didn't act like it either. He was standing over the dead body of a young woman who looked to be about my age. Her mouth was cut just like his was but she wasn't breathing. The look on her face was frozen into one of absolute terror. 

I gulped and looked up at him to see that he was studying me in the same way that I'd been studying him. His face had the smile carved into it but his actual mouth was contorted into a look of disgust. He stepped toward me and cracked his neck from side to side. He slipped a bloodstained knife into the pocket of his blinding white hoodie and watched me closely to see how I would react. 

I raised my eyebrows and took a step back. Unsurprisingly, he took a step forward. I darted my eyes from side to side, scanning for a possible exit and saw a clearing in the woods. Without a second thought I made a run for it while his laugh echoed behind me. 

It was a deep, dark, chuckle that made a shiver run down my spine. I ran faster than before upon hearing it. That's when I reached the back of my apartment building and figured I'd be safe there. Surely, he wouldn't follow me all the way there right? 

Wrong. 

Just as I went in for a quick puff of my cigarette, I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder, making my body jerk backwards and causing me to come face to face with my predator. His mouth twisted into a sick smile and I felt my body stiffen. I couldn't move anymore. Instead, I felt myself being hoisted over his shoulder. 

His breathing was ragged and unsteady. 

"You really shouldn't be out this late at night," his raspy voice croaked out. "You might find people like me."

He tightened his grip on me and led me over to a tight alley behind the building. When he finally put me down, I backed up against the wall and hugged my knees against my chest while looking around to see if anyone else woud be there to witness my murder. 

Sadly though, it was just us. 

I hugged my knees even tighter and took deep breaths in and out. He walked over to me with the sick sadistic smile on his face and crouched down. His face was incredibly close to mine and all I could do was let out a low whimper. 

I fucked up. 

"You won't tell anyone what you saw now, will you?" He asked teasingly. "I'm not gonna have to force you not to tell, am I?"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion before widening my eyes and shaking my head. I wasn't 100% sure what he was implying but I had an idea. The very idea of it made my skin crawl. 

"You sure about that," he replied with mock sadness. "I'm not sure I believe you. For some reason, you just seem like a total narc."

He walked closer to me and put his hand around my neck, squeezing it harder than I could handle. I let out a gasp to try and get some air but he just kept squeezing harder and harder. All the while, his other hand reached down my shirt and groped my breasts. My nipples hardened under his touch and I let out a low sigh. 

He flicked them between his fingers over and over again, looking me dead in the eye as he did so. The way he squeezed them was so erotic I couldn't help but let out a string of moans. 

"I won't tell anyone I promise," I whispered softly just as he slightly loosened his grip on my neck and let his hand fall from my breasts into my panties. 

He rubbed his thumb over my sensitive pussy before sticking in his middle finger and curling it. I bit down on my lip to keep myself from making any more noises and tried to go somewhere else in my head but the man had other ideas. He furrowed his eyebrows and dug his fingernails into my neck. 

"I wanna hear you," he grumbled. 

He thrusted his finger in and out before eventually adding another one and causing me to finally let out a rather loud moan. He smirked at it and kept thrusting into me. When he finally pulled his fingers out they were shiny and covered in my cum. He didn't seem bothered by it though, he just licked it all off of his fingers and retracted his hands from my neck. 

He then unzipped his pants and allowed me to watch him stroke his cock for a few seconds before jerking his head down at it. I sniffed and quickly wiped away a tear before getting down on my knees. I looked up at him to see he was staring down expectantly. I grabbed his length and jerked it until precum came out. 

He groaned and ran his hands through my hair, gripping it tightly. I put him in my mouth as far as I could, bobbing my head up and down. 

"Mm," he moaned and grabbed the back of my head, forcing his cock even further down my throat. 

I gagged and tried to pull myself back only for him to push me back onto it again. Choking noises emanated from my mouth as I slowly started to suck again. 

He came only a few minutes later. 

Pushing me away, he zipped his pants back up and... 

Booped my nose? 

"I hope you never have to see me again," he said with that familiar sick smile. "It would certainly be a shame if you told someone what happened and I had to check up on you."

I gulped one last time and nodded my head. 

"Yeah," I sniffled. "It definitely would be a shame."


End file.
